Waiting
by A Star Named Hope
Summary: He'll be waiting for me where the heroes are. I know he'll be waiting. Lee'll be waiting at the front gates, his arms wide open. Waiting. He'll wait. I know he will.*** Kata lost everything during the war. All she wants is to return to her love's arms.


He's gone. Dead. Forever free. He's waiting for me where the heroes go. I know he'll wait. Lee will be waiting at the front gates, with a blinding smile, plastered across his glowing face. His eyes will be sparkling, like the sun reflected off water. And his arms will be wide open. Waiting.

I feel tears fall, as I recall the battle…

_ "Lee!"_

_ The air was heavy with the sent of death. Deafening shouts and screams filled my ears. I wanted to run. To hide and cry. _

_ "Run Kata" Lee yelled, "Run"_

_ "No Lee. I need to fight"_

_ "I don't want you to get hurt!"_

_ "I'm already hurt. We all are. Friends betraying us, Friends and family dyeing, that hurts more then any battle wound, Lee"_

"_I don't want to have to cry for you"_

_ The blade came out of no where. Neither of us were expecting it. I watched in horror as his facial expression went from shock to pain. He clutched his side and fell to the ground._

_ "Lee!" I yelled._

_Lee closed his eyes._

_ We both knew he was dying._

_ He breathed heavily, "Stay strong", He told me in a weak whisper, "Live long for me, a-and I-I love y-you, Ka-kata"_

_ I squatted down next to him. I held his hand in mine. I watched as he opened his eyes and forced a smile upon his face. Slowly his body relaxed, and a thought hit me. I smiled. I held my tears back. Lee would want to bring my smile with him when he died, not my tears. His smile grew slightly when I smiled. Then he inhaled deeply and his eyes glazed over. My smile faded and tears spilled from my eyes. I reached over and carefully shut his eyes. He looked like he was peacefully sleeping. He was in a way. The only difference, was that he would never wake up. Lee Fletcher was no more._

I may not be a daughter of Apollo, but I have all the qualities that his children have. Before I was claimed, everyone thought I'd be a daughter of his. I never knew either of my parents. I was raised in a foster care program. Always feeling neglected. Then a satyr found me and I gladly followed to Camp Half-Blood.

Like everyone, I was in Hermes cabin for a while. But, everyday I'd go to the Apollo cabin to play piano and sing. Then one day when my friend Kaitlyn and I, were playing/singing "Let it be", I noticed a kid watching me. He was tall and was holding a composition notebook to him. His eyes were full of wonder and amazement.

"Who's that?" I had asked Kaitlyn.

"Hmm? Oh, that's Lee. He's, like, the worlds best poet. A music prodigy too"

Then one day I was sitting on the dunes, writing, when I felt like I was being watched. I turned around to find Lee, staring right at me.

"Yes?" I asked. 

"Everyone thinks you're a daughter or Apollo"

I shrugged "could be"

He starred at me "I don't think so"

I shrugged again.

"What're you writing?"

"Poetry"

He came and sat next to me. "Can I hear it?"

"Okay" I took a deep breath.

"Can you hear the bells?

Can you hear them chime?

Can you hear their tears?

For who it was who died?

Listen to the hymn

Hear the mourners sing

Hear the heavy sobs

That will forever here, ring

Yes, listen to the mother's weeping

For the son of hers who passed

See the toll the driver paid

This damage will always last

See what the teenage driver

Did to the helpless little boy

She was not paying attention

Look at the life her texting did destroy"

Lee stared at me…again.

I explained.

"There was one foster family who loved me. And…and, I loved them. They had a daughter, Sabrina, who was like a sister to me. We were crossing the street one day…we never made it across. I remember her clinging to me in the final moments. I remember the lights. I slipped from consciousness at one point. I still have the scars. They will forever taunt me…"I shook my head and continued writing.

"It's beautiful"

I looked up at him. "You, really think so?"

He nodded.

"That means a lot"

He smiled. It was a real smile. It brightened his eyes. That's when I fell in love with Lee Fletcher.

And then when I turned 15, I was claimed. Lee was right. My god/ess parent was Athena. It was decided that I got my musical talent from my dads side. My mother obviously didn't like me. And my siblings all gave me the cold shoulder. But the Apollo cabin welcomed me with opened arms. Kaitlyn remained my best friend. And Lee soon became my boyfriend. But Lee's dead now. Kaitlyn's in a magic coma. I shouldn't dwell in the past. No need to bring anymore pain to myself. The newer head Apollo camper, Michael Yew was quite kind to me. Almost like a brother. He was teaching me to shoot arrows. I'm still working on it. But now it's the middle of the War of Olympus. Word just got out; he died.

So maybe I'll get my wish. Maybe I'll save just another lost soul, and free mine. Maybe…I'll join my love, Lee.

He'll be waiting for me where the heroes are. I know he'll be waiting. Lee'll be waiting at the front gates, with a blinding smile, plastered across his glowing face. His eyes will be sparkling, like the sun reflected off water. And his arms will be wide open. Waiting. He'll wait. I know he will.


End file.
